una razón para seguir aqui
by Akatsuki Akaouji
Summary: Sasuke es traído de regreso a la aldea después de pelear con itachi, no recuerda exactamente lo que paso después de eso, a naruto realmente le preocupa la actitud de su compañero Si, hay lemon, no, no en el primer capitulo tendrán que esperar.


_****__Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que deje atrás mi vida en konoha, ¿que tanto tiempo? no puedo decirlo con exactitud, sin embargo...después de la muerte de itachi me he sentido mas...vacío._

Semanas después de la pelea con itachi sasuke despierta en un lugar bastante familiar, no sabe que tanto tiempo a pasado desde aquel combate y lo que es peor no ve señal de el resto del equipo taka.  
Comienza a notar que sus heridas han sido tratadas, demasiada tranquilidad comienza a resultarle inquietante, ¿a caso sus compañeros han cometido la gran estupidez de dejarse capturar?, claro que no, serán inútiles, pero cada uno tiene lo suyo y es por eso que los escogió para que fuesen sus compañeros de equipo.

_Realmente es preocupante que este lugar me resulte tan familiar, estoy expuesto a ser encontrado por ninjas de konoha, que pasa con karin? no esta acosándome como siempre o por lo menos peleando con suigetsu..._

Sasuke estaba realmente confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien entro a la habitación donde el se encontraba, se quedo realmente sorprendido, quería salir corriendo lo mas pronto posible ERA EL, al que tanto odiaba, el que por mucho tiempo a interferido con sus planes, ese estúpido rubio que no lo dejaba en paz, mientras naruto estaba con un nudo en la garganta, queria decirle tantas cosas "eres un idiota sasuke", "te extrañe sasuke", "estas bien sasuke?", "bienvenido de regreso sasuke", pero lo mas importante es que el estaba frente a el, por fin lo consiguió, traer de regreso a su primer lazo...sasuke era realmente importante para naruto...

-HEY! que intentas hacer?!- naruto corre hacia sasuke para evitar que se levante de su cama.  
-sueltame, me tengo que ir, ni tu ni nadie lo va a impedir- intentando ponerse de pie.  
-bromeas, verdad, sasuke? con trabajos puedes ponerte de pie- sentándose al pie de la cama.  
-no bromeo, hablo muy en serio...MALDICIÓN...-

El estaba realmente frustrado, ¿que va a ser de el ahora que ha concretado su venganza?...y en ese instante lo recordó...todo este tiempo itachi lo a protegido todo este tiempo, el de verdad quería a itachi y después de eso...

-DONDE ESTA SASUKE!- entro karin seguida por suigetsu y jugo  
-hey sasuke es un alivio que estés bien- decian jugo y suigetsu al mismo tiempo  
-a caso creen que esto es una maldita fiesta?- sasuke los observaba con enojo, y lo que es peor no sonaba como el típico tono de regaño que siempre usaba con ellos cuando estaban causando un gran alboroto, esta vez, de verdad estaba molesto...

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 semanas desde la pelea con itachi, sasuke había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo, de lo poco que recuerda es que había hablado con aquel akatsuki de la mascara y luego...no recordaba nada mas, y los gritos molestos de sus compañeros le hacían mas difícil la tarea de recordar.

-no es como que mi existencia haya dejado de ser inútil saben?-  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de sasuke, no sabían de que hablaba,  
-pueden dejarme solo?-

Naruto realmente se sentía mal por sasuke, lo quería...¿lo quería? en que demonios estaba pensando?!...el equipo taka salio discutiendo de la habitación de su líder que aunque nunca lo decían o admitían realmente le respetaban y le tenían cariño.  
Naruto se quedo frente a sasuke, el no quería salir, tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento saliera huyendo del lugar.

-sabes que cuando quieras hablar, verdad sasuke?-  
-...no es necesario-

Resultaba realmente incomodo para naruto estar de pie frente a sasuke, mientras el solo permanecia en silencio viendo a la nada, lidiando con sus pensamientos...  
-Yo a ti te odio- esperaba respuesta alguna, pero no era asi, solo esperaba que sus heridas sanaran y con ellas su humor

-puedes irte tranquilo, no pienso huir...-esto realmente le resulto sorprendente a naruto, ¿que demonios pasaba con el? si, le hacia feliz saber que pensaba quedarse, pero a donde se va todo ese odio y sed de venganza por parte de su mejor amigo -no es como que tenga a donde ir- sasuke sonaba muy mal, pero no había cosa que el pudiera hacer...  
Naruto dejo la habitación bastante preocupado aunque con cierto alivio al saber que sasuke no huiría de la aldea...

-vendré a verte mas tarde...sasuke...-


End file.
